A Night of Magik
by Wonderllama
Summary: A teenage Illyana Rasputin realizes her feelings for her best friend Kitty Pryde, but does Kitty feel the same way? Illyana/Kitty Pryde femslash
1. Chapter 1

"What about this one?"

"Too frilly."

"This one?"

"Are you kidding? It's practically see-through!"

Illyana Rasputin tossed her long, silky blond tresses over her shoulder and grinned at her good friend, Kitty Pryde. "You're saying that like it's a bad thing," she said mischievously, hanging the fish-net tank top on the store rack.

The two friends were spending a crisp, but sunny, spring afternoon at the mall. They had spent most of their time in Kitty's favorite vintage clothing store. Together, they browsed racks and shelves of different tops, sweaters, and jeans for Illyana, who recently experienced a rather unusual growth spurt. The excursion for clothing was to help the younger Rasputin update her wardrobe and to lessen the need for her to raid Kitty's closet.

The young Russian blonde had certainly changed in the past few months, thanks to her time with Belasco. The cherubic-faced, seven-year-old was now a leggy teenager. Though she wasn't strictly beautiful, there was something endlessly pleasing about her face, something eternal in the vista of her wide forehead and planed cheekbones and smoked-glass, blue eyes. Her limbs and fingers were now long, and even in her black, rubber flip-flops, her arches and ankles were elegant.

Gone was the wide-eyed innocence of the child that first came to the mansion with her older brother,Peter. She was replaced by a girl who was quiet, almost secretive, which was evident in her reticence to talk about what happened to her in Limbo. This new Illyana was aloof at times, making biting comments when confronted with situations that were not to her liking. But she was fiercely loyal, particularly to her brother, friends, and teammates.

While there were some who were still getting accustomed to the teenage Illyana, Kitty immediately connected with this girl. She liked this Illyana's sense of humor and the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Now that the age difference between them went from eight to two years, she found it easier to talk toPeter's "little snowflake". Not only did they have more in common to talk about, but the younger girl's English had improved vastly.

Yet, there was something about the younger Rasputin that was dark, but at the same time, very intriguing. It was as if she had experienced things that made her seem much older than she appeared to be. One could see it in her face or hear it in her voice. Something happened to this girl that made her different from the guileless child she once was.

While some of the New Mutants were wary of her because of this, Kitty was not. She simply attributed to the girl's personality to the storm and stress of adolescent life, which was exacerbated by being a mutant. As someone who was experiencing it herself, she could certainly relate. Instead of turning away from her, she invited the younger girl to share her room.

The decision ended up leading to the strengthening and maturing of their friendship. No longer acting as the doting older sister surrogate, Kitty was free to establish a rapport that was more casual and laid back. She could giggle and talk freely with this girl. In short, she could be a fifteen-year-old girl who liked U2 and Billy Joel, read Camus and Cosmopolitan, and enjoyed both figuring out complex, mathematical equations and finding out the latest fads. When she was with Illyana, she did not have to continue playing the role of Kitty the teacher or Kitty the X-Man. She could be... herself.

"Katya?" Illyana's girlish voice shattered her musings. The blonde peered at her quizzically as she held up a camisole with black-and-white geometric print and a black, miniskirt. "What about this outfit?"

Kitty raised a brow, wrinkling her slightly upturned nose in disapproval. "OK with the top, but no to the skirt. Your brother would never forgive me if I let you get that."

"He doesn't have to know," Illyana said impishly, winking.

The brunette shook her head, ponytail swinging. She gently pried the skirt from her roommate's hands and hung it back on a nearby rack. "Nice try." Then she glanced at the slim Fossil watch around her wrist. "Speaking of whom, we should get back to the mansion soon."

The young Russian gathered the clothes she had selected for purchase and followed the wiry girl towards the check-out counter. "Why?" she inquired, dropping the items in front of the cashier, a pink-haired girl with multiple piercings in her face.

"We're going out tonight," Kitty said nonchalantly.

Illyana's brows knitted together. "What do you mean 'going out'?"

"I mean he asked me to go out to the diner for dinner and then to the movies. He wants to see that Space Invaders one." It was odd thatPeterwould choose that kind of film given his last assignment involved visiting a distant planet with his team.

Illyana's blue eyes suddenly darkened. "So, it is like a date?"

A blush stained Kitty's freckled cheeks. "I'm not sure if date is quite the word, really. I mean, we're friends."

"But it sounds like a date. He asked you out...to dinner and a movie. That's a date." The words were slow to come out of Illyana's mouth.

"I guess if you put it that way, but it'sPeter."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's a friend."

"Sounds like you want to change that."

"What? No, I don't."

"Then why did you say yes to him?"

"I said yes because I wanted to leave the mansion on a Friday night and do something fun with a friend."

"Do something fun?"

"I was talking about dinner and the movie. You know, something different than hanging out in one of the rec rooms, eating pizza and watching Roberto and Sam play video games."

"So, going out withPeteris better than that?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"But you meant it."

Kitty was perplexed as she stared at the glowering face of the pale, blonde beauty standing at her side. "What is with you?"

Before Illyana could say anything, the cashier piped up, "That'll be sixty-two dollars and twenty cents. Cash or credit?"

Half an hour later, the two roommates returned to the quarters they shared inside the mansion. The walls were a creamy shade of white, which offset the modern floral prints and rosy solids of the canopy beds against the back wall. Pine furnishings, such as their desks, bookshelves, and side tables, complimented the walls and bedding. Framed photographs of various members of the X-Men hung on the wall along with movie posters. A cluttered bulletin board contained postcards, concert ticket stubs, photographs, notes, and magazine clippings.

A stony-faced Kitty marched past Illyana and towards her closet on her side of the room. The argument they had in the store was still fresh in her mind. She hated being grilled like that over something that was completely innocent. Who did Illyana think she was, putting her on the defensive like that? She was old enough to make her own decisions, to risk her life in the name of a great dream. Since when was she supposed to be answer for what she did outside of her duties as an X-Man and her studies?

What made things worse was the fact that the younger girl had to make a scene, her voice becoming increasingly louder and louder. Kitty felt as if her friend was channeling her mother, needling her about this outing withPeter. Her face burned with embarrassment as she recalled her mortification when the cashier smirked at them. Quickly, Kitty laid out the cash the Professor had given her, collected the change and stormed out of the store with Illyana in tow.

The bus ride home from the mall to the bottom of the hill from where the mansion was located was drowned in silence. Gone was the giggly repartee that had existed between them. Their smiles were replaced with scowls as each girl made a point to sit far from one another. When Kitty pulled the cable above her to signal the driver of their stop, she was quick to dash out of the bus so that she would not have to walk alongside Illyana.

As she pulled out a sea-green tank top and a pair of cargo pants to wear for tonight, Kitty bit her lower lip in frustration. She hated being angry like this. There was nothing more she wanted than to put this ugly episode behind her. But she knew that caving in was not the answer. After all, she was not the one who had initiated the fight. She had been the one who had been attacked for no reason.

Heading to their private bathroom to change, she cast a glance at Illyana, who was lying on her bed with her eyes closed and listening to her radio. Her chest suddenly became heavy when her hopes of the other girl apologizing were dashed. She sighed and slipped into the bathroom. Quickly, she pulled on the selected outfit for the evening and took down her long, golden-brown waves. A dab of lip gloss and an application of clear mascara completed her preparation.

Kitty phased through the door and walked to her dresser to grab her wallet and keys. She took one last look at Illyana. Much to her dismay, the blonde seemed rather oblivious to her distress. Clenching her fists tightly, Kitty darted to the bedroom door and phased through it.

Illyana opened her eyes, turning her head towards Kitty's side of the room. Though she had acted rather unaware of her roommate, she was able to sense the emotions the older girl projected. Sitting up and removing her headphones, the young Russian rose from her bed and walked towards the door. She pressed her ear against the oak, hoping to hear Kitty's footfalls echoing towards their room.

To her disappointment, Kitty did not return.

The blonde felt her chin tremble and her body slid down so that she was sitting on the floor against the door. Her tiny hands raked through her silky, flaxen locks before cupping her ears. She began breathing rapidly, as if she could not get enough air in her lungs. Then she began mumbling a string of words, not known to anyone except to herself and the world she left behind.

Suddenly, a hairbrush from her dresser levitated in the air and slammed against the wall over Kitty's bed.

Illyana felt her face grow warm as she drew her knees to her chest. This day had gone so wrong. It was supposed to be perfect. They had spent most of the day together, talking and laughing while picking out new clothes. Just the two of them. But then Kitty had to bring up that she had a date. With, of all people,Peter. As she struggled to fight off the sobs that were now wracking her body, the young Russian mulled over her thoughts as to how unfair the situation was. It did not seem right at all.

Because, the younger Rasputin mused between whimpers, she should have been the one going out with Kitty Pryde tonight.

She often curled into her pillow at night, occupied with thoughts of her friend. They often revolved around when she would see her again, planning what she will wear and what kinds of things they would talk about. It was uncertain to her at times how much she wanted the beautiful brunette or how much she desired to be close to her energy. All she knew was that the lovely Katya has changed her life in ways that went beyond any kind of magic available to her.

While most people perceived their closeness as akin to that of being best friends, Illyana knew there was something more. She didn't spend a great deal of time with anyone else, and frankly, did not want to. Instead, she craved to be close to the graceful and clever womanliness that was Kitty Pryde, where every minute spent with her was like a blessing.

For the blonde, what existed between herself and the lovely brunette was different than any friendship. It left her yearning for the chance to wake up next to Kitty in the morning, to admire her glowing face from close by, to discover what lay underneath the surface of the girl who was brimming with such brilliance and life. What she felt was greater and more powerful than a platonic relationship or a fleeting infatuation that would burn and fade quickly.

As many times as she tried to disclose what was truly on her mind, there was always the possibility of devastating rejection. The thought of losing her best friend was too much to bear. Kitty had been the first person to reach out to her andPeterupon their arrival to the mansion. Kitty had been the one to volunteer to room with Illyana following her return from Belasco's clutches. To allow what they had together to slip away was not an option.

Illyana's mind raced, remembering the many times she tried to say something to her friend about the complicated mess that resided inside her heart. During those instances, she racked her brain to come up with the phrase that would not only tell Kitty how she felt about her, but would also compel the other girl to want her back. The young Russian thought about the nights spent in her bed, tossing and turning over words. It was like juggling ice cubes in her mouth. In the end, none of them felt right.

When they would sit together in the cafeteria for lunch, she tried opening her mouth repeatedly as if the right words would simply fall out. Much to her frustration, everything she felt about her dearest friend was so plainly visible, yet impossible to say. Instead, she would hide behind other guises–asking for an extra napkin, making a biting remark about Roberto's oversized sunglasses, and complaining about having pizza burgers for the seventh time that week.

Even the placid calm of night did not allow the luxury of any escape from her feelings. When she was not thinking about what she would say to the beautiful girl sleeping on the other side of the room, Illyana was lost in fantasies that kept her wide awake. Thoughts of holding Kitty, kissing that heart-shaped mouth, and brushing her fingers along that radiantly freckled skin made the young Russian tremble.

Complicating things was the young Russian's awareness that the turmoil she experienced in every waking moment of her existence. Though she was forced to grow up rather quickly, her newly developed, adolescent consciousness told her that this attachment she felt towards Kitty was unusual. Her other female friends often talked about which male movie stars they were interested in or which boys at school they would consider dating. Comparing herself to these girls, Illyana could not help but feel an overwhelming sensation that something was wicked or wrong about her feelings. Granted, she was used to indulging her dark side now and again, but this was different.

There was more at stake.

She inhaled deeply, blinking away the tears that stung her eyes. The thought of her Kitty on a date withPeterwas enough to make her blood boil. Furious, she yanked off the purple T-shirt and faded, frayed jeans she had borrowed Kitty earlier that day. Even wearing the other girl's clothes seemed to add to her sense of frustration and pain.

She made her way to the shopping bags left at the foot of her bed and rummaged through them until she found a white tank top and a pair of gray boxers to put on over her pale, naked form. They had not bought any underwear today since Illyana said she had become accustomed to not wearing any. The expression on Kitty's face upon hearing this piece of information had been priceless.

Illyana crawled onto her bed, the tears flowing freely now. No matter how much she tried, her every conscious thought was centered around someone she could not have. Imagining Kitty smiling and laughing withPeter, holding his hand, and placing her head on his shoulder as they painted the town red elicited a forlorn moan from the blonde's mouth. There was nothing more she wanted than to switch places with her older brother, to be the one who made Katya's face light up tonight.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, the young girl suddenly became aware of a tingling sensation in her belly that traveled to between her thighs. Curious, she reached down to discover a flood of hot wetness that settled there. She spread her legs open and allowed her fingers to venture farther. It was there that she made another discovery, a hard bead of sensitive nerve endings that was swollen to the size of small olive.

Illyana stared up at the flowered fabric of her canopy bed. She noticed how the red flowers reminded her of Kitty's heart-shaped mouth. Her mind became lost in dreaming of what they felt like, how they tasted, and how they would feel pressed against her own. She became consumed with images of Kitty in her arms, kissing her and confessing the feelings she kept under restraint for so long. All the while, she continued stroking the nub that throbbed and yearned for attention.

Her head was spinning and reverie of being with her unrequited love became meshed with reality. She was writhing on the bed, rubbing and moaning softly but trying to focus only on her Kitty and nothing else. Soon, the images in her head and the sensations that were consuming her body became too much. She was overwhelmed by desire and came, muffling her cries into her pillow.

Gasping in the aftermath of what just transpired, the blonde frowned bitterly. Her blue eyes darkened, a ring of fire framing the irises. Shame mingled with anger as she struggled to sit up. Though she felt some sort of relief, the manner in which she achieved it was not to her liking. In fact, she hated it. She hated herself for getting off like that. She hated herself for living in fear. She hated herself for being weak. She hated herself for not getting what she truly desired.

There was only one thing to do.

She rose from her bed and closed her eyes. Under her breath, she softly recited an incantation that had proven useful during her time with Belasco. Within seconds, a series of small, black discs appeared before her. She stepped onto one of them, rising from the hard wood floor.

Then the Russian blonde was swallowed into darkness.

For Illyana, time travel was a disorienting process that made her head spin. Though she had mastered her abilities while she was in Limbo, she felt each journey was like her first. The bright flashes of multicolored light and screeching sounds that rang soundly in her ears nearly disoriented her completely. However, the young Russian mentally willed herself to maintain her focus. She had to remember why she was doing this.

As she continued her trek through time, she concentrated her thoughts on her Katya. She thought about her glossy, golden-brown waves that rippled down wiry shoulders. She thought about her heart-shaped mouth that always smelled of cherry lip balm. She thought about her cat-like, brown eyes that were so full of enthusiasm and passion for life and learning. She thought about her intelligence, her kindness, her sense of humor, and grace.

Most of all, she thought about what the other girl's reaction would be upon hearing that her roommate and best friend harbored romantic feelings for her.

There was a small part of her, untouched by the darkness Belasco had triggered within her soul, which believed she would find true happiness. She wanted something that was pure, devoid of any demon magic. After spending years of her childhood in the service and unwilling tutelage of someone who epitomized evil, Illyana feared that she might be corrupted. To her, Kitty represented the light and bliss that had eluded her young life, and that she so desperately desired now. Having her Katya's love would be a powerful reassurance that the rest of her life would not be destined to be shrouded in wickedness.

However, the shadows that resided inside of her were hesitant to consider herself worthy of such happiness. Her formative years were spent in a place that was akin to Hell, with a being who resembled Lucifer himself. She had become skilled in magic that was associated with evil. Tried as she did to distance herself from her past, she still found that it was a part of her that would never let go. It was now part of her identity.

Even now, her doubts chastised her. What makes you think she will say yes to you? You cannot have her and you know it. You do not deserve her. You do not deserve to have what you want.

Illyana bit her lower lip, frowning. She narrowed her blue eyes and took a deep breath. I do, she responded to the voices that symbolized her insecurities. I do.

"Thanks again for the night out," Kitty said, tucking a lock of wavy, brown hair behind her ear as she looked up atPeter. "Dinner was nice."

The older Rasputin nodded, walking his date to her room. His blue eyes were inquisitive as he drawled in his deep voice, "And the movie, Katya? What did you think of it?"

She blushed, leaning against the wall adjacent to her door and biting her lower lip. To be honest, it wasn't her cup of tea. An hour and half of cavalier humans fighting off invading aliens with laser canons made her fear that her intelligence was being insulted. She would have much rather seen the teen comedy playing. However, she held her tongue given thatPeterhad paid for everything during their date. To mock his taste in film would not have been very gracious.

Instead, she shrugged and said, "It was okay."

He looked at her skeptically. "You did not like it."

"I'm sorry," she said with a sheepish grin. Then she added quickly, "But the rest of the night was...nice."

Upon hearing that piece of information,Peterlooked pleased. His handsome face lit up. "Perhaps we can try another movie," he suggested, his accent becoming more and more faint. It was rather impressive since he had started learning the language six months ago. "Next time, you choose."

"I would like that." Kitty's cat-like eyes flicked to her watch. "Well, I should turn in. I'm supposed to get up early to work out with Logan." Inwardly, she groaned at the thought of waking up at six-thirty in the morning to continue her martial arts training with her gruff, but knowledgeable mentor.

Peternodded. "I wish you good night then, Katya," he said.

She was about to say good night when he leaned in close to her. With his head bent, he brought his face near hers. Heart racing wildly, Kitty was quick to realize that she was about to have her first kiss. She found herself filled with panic as she wondered what she should do, if she would return the kiss properly, and whether or not this was really happening. Each nanosecond heightened the anxiety and anticipation of the moment. But once his lips ventured within millimeters of hers, Kitty did what she could.

At the last moment, she turned her head so that his mouth brushed against her cheek.

With an awkward smile, the beautiful, freckle-faced brunette whispered, "Good night." Then she slid her body in front of her bedroom door before phasing herself completely through.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, Kitty flicked on the lights and rushed to her side of the room. She cast a glance over her shoulder to see if Illyana was there. When she discovered she was alone, she heaved a sigh and kicked off her shoes. Shaking her head in disbelief, she rubbed her forehead wearily.

Kitty pursed her lips in disgust, slipping off her watch and placing it on her dresser. What is wrong with you? Her mind screamed at her. A perfectly nice, not to mention good-looking guy takes you out on a date, shows you a good time, and tries to give you your first kiss. And what do you do? You give him the shaft. Nice going.

Nice. That was the word to characterize the entire evening with the exception of the movie selection. Dinner was nice. The conversation and laughing with Peter was nice. Peter was nice.

So, what was wrong?

Shedding her jeans, she began to give the matter some careful thought. She supposed that nice did not necessarily equate to romantic. Being with Peter tonight was like any other night they hung out at the mansion. There was nothing novel about it. She still thought of him as her friend, the one she patiently tutored in English and in American culture, the one who was fiercely protective of her during Danger Room sessions, and the one whose sensitive soul took her breath away at times.

But he was not the one who made her wish for deep, lingering kisses that stirred her heart.

As she pulled off her top, she wondered if it was wrong to want something as intangible as a romance that elicited such feelings of passion. An avid but secret reader of romance novels, which were pilfered from Rogue and tucked discretely under her bed, Kitty was quickly sucked into the storylines where women were enthralled by powerful feelings that guided their everyday decisions. These women were desirable enough to be swept off their feet by men, and even other women, who were simply captivated by them.

The descriptions of emotions resonated with the teenager. She wanted to experience the raw feelings of want, and being the target of someone's unyielding desires. Being an adolescent who was now growing into her looks and who compared herself to the older women on the team, she would welcome such attention. To make another person come close to the edge of sanity because of her made her feel powerful and confident.

She felt a rush of goosebumps cover her skin as she unhooked her bra. Allowing it to fall to the floor, Kitty thought about how much she wanted Peter to be the person to draw out such feelings. She willed herself through the entire date to experience something. Much to her dismay, there was nothing but the platonic friendship they already shared.

There was something else. Her mind had also been preoccupied with thoughts of Illyana and their fight. She hated the fact that she had left on such bad terms with her roommate and good friend. In a way, she brought the conflict with her on the date. Deep feelings of guilt and hurt settled inside, refraining her from completely enjoying the night. During the date, there were times when she looked at Peter, she saw Illyana's hurt and angry face.

Kitty frowned, wandering to her dresser to retrieve a nightshirt. She remembered how furious the younger girl seemed to be. It was as if she had been slighted in a major way. While Kitty was aware that her friend had a short fuse, this marked the first time that she had been the focus of such ire.

But why? The brunette wondered, pausing in her steps and frowning. Why would she act so upset and jealous? She and Peter had spent plenty of time together, and Illyana had no problem then. So why now?

She was about to head towards her dresser once again when she suddenly felt as if she were being watched. Frightened, she covered her breasts with her arms as she managed in a quivering voice, "Hello?"

"Katya."

Hearing Illyana's voice, Kitty whipped around. The younger girl was standing directly behind her, wearing her nightclothes–a tank top and a pair of boxers. Her long, silky blonde hair framed her face, which was arranged in a thoughtful but focused expression. Gone was the fury and pain in her eyes, which were replaced by a strange calm.

Nervously, Kitty swallowed hard. "You scared me," she managed hoarsely. Still holding her arms close over her chest, she shivered. "I didn't hear you come in."

Illyana stepped towards her. The trip to arrive at this moment took seconds, but seemed like eons to her. During that time, she was able to mull over how this would play out and what she would do. While she had braced herself to be cool and collected, once she saw her beautiful Katya, her resolve melted away.

"I needed to see you," she said thickly, a familiar tightening of her thighs and belly returning.

Kitty felt her heart racing and her knees become shaky. Sensations that were foreign to her began to take over her body. She felt like the room was spinning around her, but at the same time, she felt as if she were in complete control. It was odd, yet strangely exciting and arousing. There was something about the way the blonde was looking at her that made her feel more alive now than she did several hours ago.

Finally, she whispered, "Let me get something to put on."

Just as she was about to turn around to head towards her dresser, she felt long, graceful fingers grasp her arm. Then her body was being pulled, drawn like a piece of steel to a magnet, close to Illyana, who was breathing quite heavily. Normally, the older girl would have slipped away, but the intensity radiating from her friend made her hold back.

Illyana's lower lip trembled as she took in the vision that greeted her eyes. Half naked in only her panties, her Katya was a ravishing sight. She was wiry with slender, muscular limbs attained from jogging outside and Danger Room sessions. Her freckled skin glowed under the lights overhead. Supple, youthful breasts, much like her own, were complimented with pink nipples now puckered tightly.

"You are so beautiful," the young Russian said, awestruck. "You are so beautiful that I think about you always. I can't spend a single moment not thinking about you." She paused as she watched an astonished Kitty absorb this information.

Then she continued, her voice becoming stronger but tinged with the desire that was eating away at her. "When we fought today, I was angry. Not at you or Peter, but at myself."

The older girl was trying not to think about how stiff her nipples were or how her belly was tingling as soon as Illyana touched her and started talking. Instead, she attempted to concentrate on the meaningfulness of what was happening. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why were you mad at yourself, Yana?"

The blonde released her grip from Kitty's arm and took a deep breath. "Because," she replied huskily. "Because I should have been the one to be with you tonight."

With that, Illyana cupped the other girl's face in her hands and then wove her fingers through Kitty's silken, brown tresses before drawing her face towards hers. Hypnotized by the beauty staring at her, Illyana pressed her cheek against that of the brunette. A slight smile touched her lips as she relished the warmth from the other girl's skin. It was so warm–warmer than the young Russian could have ever imagined. Emboldened, the blonde shifted and moved her mouth over Kitty's.

Suddenly, her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she felt Kitty part her lips. Closing her eyes, Illyana allowed her eager tongue to explore her mouth and the sweetness that awaited her. By having her eyes closed, the young Russian believed that by losing one sense would strengthen her remaining ones. That is, she would be able to taste her more fully, feel her more deeply.

Kitty drew back, cat-like, brown eyes wide. For what seemed like eons, there was nothing but their harsh breathing that hung in the air. Finally, she said quietly, "I'll be right back."

Crestfallen, Illyana watched as her friend turned her back and walked towards the door. She bit her lip, realizing that it was over. She had changed everything. It would all be different now. Inwardly, the younger Rasputin chastised herself for acting so impulsively in the first place. Staring at the gleaming hardwood floor, she felt her heart sink further as the sound of the door opening and closing echoed. Kitty was probably running off, confused over what transpired.

This sense of despondency disappeared when door's lock clicked. Perplexed, Illyana lifted her gaze to see that Kitty was checking that it was secured. She exhaled in relief as the lovely girl seemingly floated back towards her with a radiant smile on her face.

Kitty felt her cheeks flush pink, but only slightly. Something inside her had been awakened by that kiss–something she believed was supposed to be roused during her date with Peter tonight. While the rational part of her screamed that this was crazy, her heart and the growing fire in her belly said otherwise. Reeling from what Illyana's lips had stirred, she decided to ignore any semblance of cogent thought and give in.

She stood in front of the speechless blonde, feeling a sensation in her sex that were not all that unpleasant. "I guess I thought about you, too," she whispered softly.

Illyana swallowed hard. Her lower lip trembled, the euphoria in her veins almost too much for her. Still, she needed to make sure. With a shaky smile, she asked, "Really?"

Tenderly, Kitty smiled back and cupped the other girl's cheek. "Really."

Illyana mulled over what was happening, trying to convince herself that this was no dream. She took her Kitty's hand and pressed it against her mouth. "I've wanted this for so long," she said, her voice husky with both desire and fear. "I don't know what I'd do if this was a lie." Her eyes flashed red.

"Then let me show you that it's not."

The blonde raised her brows quizzically and opened her mouth to inquire as to what Kitty meant, but was silenced when the beautiful brunette began to lead her to the bed. Standing at the foot of Kitty's bed, Illyana was breathless as the other girl grabbed the hem of her tank top, pulling it up slowly. She raised her arms over her head, helping Kitty to pull the article of clothing over her head before tossing it on the floor.

Illyana watches as Kitty bites down on her lower lip, eyes scanning over her body. It's not that Illyana feels self-conscious, of course, because it's just her and Kitty in the room, and Kitty could never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. It's just that with Kitty's eyes on her like that, she can't help but feel a sense of anticipation tighten in the pit of her stomach, and her heart's hammering so firmly in her chest that she's surprised Kitty can't hear it.

The older girl licked her lips nervously, her gaze falling on the young Russian's breasts with admiration. In the coolness of the night air, the small, plump nipples hardened quickly. Heavy-lidded, she ran a slender finger from Illyana's belly button to between her breasts and then moving it to the center of her back before coming to rest to the indent of the younger girl's waist.

Illyana saw the awe and fascination in Kitty's cat-like, brown eyes. She shivered involuntarily from her touch and the realization that this was truly happening. The latter fueled her courage. It was then that she went from being afraid of not knowing what to do to needing to do something, anything to be closer to her.

With a brazen gleam in her blue eyes, she grabbed Kitty and pushed her onto the bed. As she climbed on top of her, Illyana noticed the dampness between her legs increasing. Her curiosity over this new development was pushed aside by her desire to consume the beautiful girl underneath her. She leaned in and kissed Kitty hard on the mouth, snaring her fingers through golden-brown waves. In response to this passionate embrace, Kitty bucked her hips against Illyana, who returned the pressure in kind. With arms and legs, teeth and tongue, Illyana pressed herself into the shallow hollows of this heavenly body. Breasts jostled against breasts, soft as silk. Then she moved her face to Kitty's graceful neck, taking in the taste of the flesh there with her mouth.

Kitty moaned, urging the blonde closer to her in spite of the fact that there was nowhere left for her to go. "Yes..."

Her young lover responded in kind, burying her face between those heavenly breasts. She relished the salty-sweetness of her Katya. Kitty's breasts were splendid. They begged for Illyana's mouth and she was happy to oblige. Pushing them together, Illyana closed the distance between her mouth and Kitty's nipple, placing a kiss against it. The sound of the older girl taking in an abrupt breath reached her ears, urging her to flick the tip of her tongue across the nub. Closing her lips around it, she continued to assault the nipple with her tongue. Kitty groaned deeply and Illyana continued, alternating the pressure with which she played her. Kitty squirmed beneath Illyana, becoming quite frantic by now, and Illyana loved what she was doing to her. Kitty's breasts were so soft, they felt so very good against her cheek. Kitty's hands were grasping at strands of golden hair and was not letting her lover go, not that Illyana would have gone anywhere at any rate. Kitty was arching her back to thrust her ample mounds closer to her still, and after a little while Illyana had to come up just for air! The quiet whimpers that escaped Kitty's throat fanned the desire that was quickly building in Illyana's stomach. Illyana looked at Kitty's face, her expression one of unbridled passion.

Illyana drew back with a wicked smile on her lips. Then she sat up, pulling Kitty with her into a sitting position. Her hand cupped the brunette's head, guiding her mouth to the blonde's breasts. The smile broadened when Kitty eagerly followed her lead, devouring one soft, pink peak at a time. Illyana sighed softly, relishing the feel of the other girl's lips on her and the tingling between her legs. Resting her rear on Kitty's pelvis, she began to slowly rotate her hips and drew tiny circles with her body, increasing the pressure with each new rotation.

The brunette gasped. Overwhelmed by the fire that was being lit from within her body, she lay back down on the bed to enjoy this new delicious sensation. She watched as Illyana leaned over her, teasing her lips with a sweet nipple. Sweat beaded at her brow as the blonde nymph traced the shape of Kitty's mouth with it.

"Suck on it," Illyana ordered, grasped Kitty's chin with two fingers so that she was gazing up at her. "I need to feel your mouth there again."

The older girl obliged and covered the offered nipple with her lips, suckling it slowly, playing with its taut peak, taking it between her teeth, and flicking it repeatedly with her tongue.

"Katya, I dreamed about you touching me like this," she murmured as Kitty continued suckling on one breast and then moving to the next. The blonde groaned, hungering for more. Desperately, she slid her arm between their bodies and moved her hand to the waistband of Kitty's panties.

Kitty continued to focus her attentions on the lovely, ripe breasts, but felt herself melt when she felt Illyana's hand make its journey between her legs. She clawed at the younger girl's back with one hand and grabbed fistful of bed sheets with the other. A million stars flashed before her eyes as the young Russian brushed her fingers over the soft tufts of hair and tickled the sensitive flesh beneath.

Greedy for more, Illyana lifted her body from that of the angel underneath her. Brown, cat-like eyes watched Illyana intently but she saw no trace of reluctance in them. Illyana kept her one hand at play and used the other to ease Kitty's white cotton panties over the curve of her hips, past the roundness of her bottom until they were left hanging off her right ankle. Illyana's own eyes glittered, delighted with the treasure that was found and with the promise of ecstasy to come.

Illyana tossed the panties aside eagerly and let her eyes roam over the exposed flesh beneath her. Her stomach lurched as the other girl's scent hit her. Her thoughts evaporated immediately and a pulse of arousal shot down to her sex. Kitty's chest rose and fell quickly. A blush had crept across her cheeks now and Illyana found her vulnerability enrapturing. She lay there as if she'd let the sorceress do anything to her. Illyana found herself biting on her bottom lip to hold back the temptation to fall upon her lover right then, spread her wide and take Kitty's taste into her mouth. Her chest tightened at the suggestion and she could feel the throbbing between her thighs intensifying. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and forced herself to shuffle a little further up, returning to her earlier position.

"You have no idea," Illyana said, quietly, "how long I've been waiting for this. You're so beautiful."

Kitty continued to blush. "You make me beautiful."

Kitty soon found herself gasping, her limbs quaking and her sex tightening in response to Illyana's teasing strokes. She watched as the blonde ingénue breathed deeply and closed her eyes, murmuring a foreign, ancient incantation. Confused, she sat up and was about to ask if the other girl was alright. She stopped herself when she saw that the boxers Illyana had been wearing disappeared, leaving her completely naked in all her glory.

"That's one way to get undressed," Kitty observed wryly, smiling in appreciation of the nymph staring down at her. She felt her thighs tightening at the site of her lover's flawless, lush body.

Illyana tossed her pale locks over her ivory shoulder. "I couldn't wait," she admitted, her face taking on a fervent, almost fierce quality. Her eyes flashed with red once again before returning to their natural blue. "You're all mine."

Like that, with the both of them wholly naked, Illyana feels as if she's more comfortable than she's ever been before; as if clothes had only ever got in the way, and skin-to-skin, they can really begin to appreciate one another. Illyana keeps on kissing her, hands brushing across her shoulders and breasts and stomach, taking in the feel of her skin before coming to rest against her hips.

She can feel that Kitty's getting needy, now, from the way that she hums from the back of her throat, even when Illyana barely does anything at all, and the way that her body seems to rock against her, probably without her even realizing that she's moving. Not having any choice but to keep on going, because she knows that she can't stop now, Illyana breaks off the kiss, and rests her forehead against Kitty's.

She spends a moment just looking at her, wondering if her face is quite as flushed as Kitty's, before trailing her fingertips down her across her stomach, and not stopping there. Kitty tenses beneath her, initially not sure how to react to Illyana's fingers pressing between her legs. Illyana doesn't really do anything, after that, just gently moves her fingers back and forth, down to where she can feel that Kitty's warm and wet.

Illyana keeps her eyes on Kitty's face, trying to measure her reaction, but once again being entirely surprised by what she sees. Her lips are parted ever so slightly, and she looks up at Illyana with wide eyes, as if there's nobody else in the world that matters to her. All of the weeks upon weeks of waiting for this moment seem like nothing at all, and Illyana can't help but feel as if she'd be more than willing to keep waiting for a dozen more months, just to get to this single moment.

That fact that she doesn't have to wait makes something in her chest tighten, and bringing up one hand, she rests it against Kitty's cheek, thumb brushing across her lower lip.

"Hey," Illyana murmurs softly, fingers slowly pressing inside of her, "I love you."

Kitty opens her mouth to reply, but finds that she can't quite recall how to form words, with Illyana's fingers moving inside of her. Her breath hitches in her throat, and with her body arched up against her, only manages to let out a long moan, louder than anything else she's made before. Fingers in all the way, Illyana lets out a moan of her own, feeling Kitty all around her; it makes all of her skin seem to tingle, like there's a snap of electricity running through her. Just touching Kitty in this one place is affecting the whole of her body, spreading out through every inch of her.

"Yana—" Kitty gasps out, but doesn't manage anything other than that. The feeling of Illyana's fingers deep inside of her was heavenly, and the thought that it was Illyana doing this to her caused a delightful warmth to spread through her chest. It only took her a few seconds before she was wondering how she'd ever lived not being connected to Illyana like this. Illyana works her fingers, pulling them out almost completely, the first time she moves, and Kitty's fingertips dig in against the back of her neck, like she can't work out whether she wants to pull her closer or keep her exactly where she is.

Kitty rocks her hips as Illyana's fingers move back in, and Illyana gets the message, gradually picking up the pace. She moves her hand away from Kitty's face, because Kitty keeps turning her head this way and that, as if she's trying to take in a deep breath to cool herself down and failing entirely. Hand flat against the bed, Illyana starts working her fingers a little harder, doing her best to make Kitty moan in that way that causes the pounding between her legs to increase even more, every time she pushes her fingers in as deep as they can go.

Kitty keeps gasping out Illyana's name in between moans, and Illyana bows her head down, murmuring reassuring things into her ear as she brings up her thumb to move against her in rough circles. Kitty's body bucks against her, writhing against the bed covers, like she's simultaneously trying to move away from and into the contact, and quickly enough it gets to the point where she's rocking her hips and arching her back so very much that Illyana can barely keep up with the pace that she wants her to move to.

Illyana grips her hip with one hand, angling her up so that she can move her fingers in even deeper. Kitty's got her head thrown back and her nails dug deeply into the back of her neck by now, and if Illyana wasn't so caught up in the moment, if she wasn't utterly focused on making this feel right for Kitty, then she gets the feeling that it'd probably hurt.

Hearing Kitty's panting and constant moans, Illyana found herself growing more and more aroused. Just pleasuring Kitty, Illyana realized suddenly, was not going to be enough. She could feel her own clit throbbing with need. Unable and unwilling to take much more, she pulled back and lay on top of Kitty. Then she spread Kitty's legs wide, throwing one over her shoulder. The wiry young woman managed to arch her back enough so that their hot, wet clits were now touching.

Illyana began to rock against Kitty, encouraged by how she let out short, sharp breaths as she pressed against her each time. As Illyana moved her hips in a circular motion, Kitty felt her clit caressing that of her lover's. Soon, they fell into a heated rhythm, their bodies allied with a common goal. The sensation stirred the tension that coiled in Kitty's belly. She felt as if she were floating, spiraling out on control.

A little voice at the back of Illyana's mind was warning her she'd lose control soon, but the sensation stemming from her sex drowned the thought out. She found she didn't care, this was too important. Kitty's hands slid down her back and came to rest on her behind, urging her lover to rock with more force, encouraging the pace to quicken.

Illyana didn't disappoint the other woman and continued to rock, her hips bucking at the apex of her movement. She could feel perspiration collecting on her skin now and it tickled the curve of her back as she arched with each push against her lover. Concentrating on watching Kitty's face as various expressions of pleasure flickered across it was becoming increasingly difficult. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the pulse of need in her gut was threatening to tip her over into bliss but she refused to go without the other woman.

Illyana clenched her jaw as she focused on retaining control, her eyes rooted to the enchanting vision of Kitty's skin flushing an increasingly reddening color. The mingling scents of their wetness reached her and she found herself biting down on her bottom lip as she neared a precipice she wasn't yet ready to tumble over. Kitty's quiet moans weren't helping either.

"Katya..." Illyana sighed, pressing her lips against the slim calf over her shoulder. Just as she felt herself climb closer to her heightening pleasure, she pulled back. There was no way she was about to allow herself to come before her sweetheart. Lowering Kitty's leg, she flashed a reassuring smile when she received a quizzical look. "It's going to get better."

Kitty felt her skin tingle with excitement. How could this night possibly get any better? She was confused for a moment when Illyana turned around, swinging a knee over her nose and kneeling over her. Then she got a whiff of sex, womanhood and want. Before she had too much time to think about what this meant, Illyana was arching down over her, sliding her hands slowly down trembling thighs and pushing them apart as she went. Yearning for even more of her gorgeous lover, Illyana stared at the freckled thighs before her. They looked like perfectly carved pillars, shaped just for her. Her ravenous gaze moved to the wet, cerise lips that glistened with invitation.

The physicality of sex wasn't enough anymore. _I want to make love to you, Kitty... _With that thought firmly set in her mind, Illyana lowered herself to press a kiss to the damp curls beneath her. Wrapping her arms around Kitty's thighs, she pulled the brunette closer to her. Illyana's mind whirled as her nostrils were tickled by a tangy, captivating fragrance that emanated from between her lover's legs. Overwhelmed by addictive scent that was so purely Kitty, the blonde gave in, reaching out with the tip of her tongue. She licked those wet lips, tasting the sweet tang of Kitty's arousal upon them and feeling the ache between her own legs grow. Kitty's mind was spinning from the minimal contact Illyana was allowing her, she dared not think about how she would react when the Russian girl finally gave into her desires. Illyana pressed a firmer kiss and enveloped Kitty in her mouth, causing the other girl to flinch. Kitty yelped and shuddered as knowing lips seized her and began to suck, tongue flickering against her in ways that fingers simply could not match.

Illyana let out a low moan as her tongue slipped between Kitty's lips, astonished by the searing heat. Delicious did not even begin to describe the taste, and Illyana squeezed another lusty groan out of Kitty with her next lick. Kitty heard and felt Illyana's moan against her and she couldn't help but answer with a groan of her own. Kitty's back arched at the contact and Illyana was vaguely aware of hands snatching at her behind. She ran her tongue along the length of Kitty's lips in slow, torturous strokes. She could feel her lover growing wetter with each caress and she could only imagine how it could possibly feel. As she continued lapping, her tongue occasionally brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves buried between Kitty's lips. The contact produced wonderful gasps and whimpers from the older girl and Illyana decided she wanted to hear more of them.

Kitty whimpered, feeling every part of her awakening and becoming more and more alive. Hips wriggled over her face in an unmistakable request. Kitty opened her eyes and was treated to one view of the sorceress she had never expected, albeit in shadow. She grasped the blonde's narrow hips and tilted up her chin to give a hesitant slurp. What met her lips was so sweet and juicy, like a mango from her grandmother's backyard. Craving for more of the nectar, she plunged her tongue deeply. Her tongue curled around the hardness of the other girl's clit, which pulsed quickly and erratically. Kitty found it difficult to concentrate with a firm tongue lapping at her feverishly, sending invisible waves of thunder rippling through her. She lunged and lapped at Illyana with budding euphoria, finding all sorts of crafty tricks to make the woman quiver and writhe above her.

No matter how much Illyana had hoped for this, she never really _expected_ it to happen, and the feel of Kitty's tongue flicking out between her legs for the first time, testing, tasting, momentarily renders all thought impossible, and the whole of her body seems to want to curl into that one point. Kitty used her lips and tongue against Illyana in soft, uncertain movements, not really knowing how to do this properly, but absolutely determined to make sure that she succeeds. Although her movements are unsteady and don't follow any particular pattern or pace, Illyana can't help but rock her hips against her mouth, moaning out like she's at risk of dying, if Kitty doesn't keep on doing exactly what she's doing.

In spite of her spiraling desire and need, Illyana still had the presence of mind to focus herself on her Katya. Releasing her grip on one of Kitty's thighs, the sorceress brought her right hand to her lover's slick lips and parted them with two fingers, exposing the small bud she was so keen on exploiting. She let out a shaky breath at how beautiful the sight before her was, unintentionally causing Kitty to shiver as it cooled her heated center. Illyana allowed her gaze to linger for a moment before she lowered her lips to Kitty's clit, pressing the lightest of kisses to it. Even that caused Kitty to jerk her hips upwards. Illyana began circling Kitty's sensitive nub with her tongue, avoiding contact with it as much as she could. Kitty's hips still reacted to her touch, however, and were now rocking slowly. Illyana then ran her tongue along the length of Kitty's center once more before flicking it lightly against her clit. She repeated this action, delighting in the frequent whimpers it caused. The bucking of Kitty's hips increased in pace and Illyana could feel the heat beneath her own skin rise. Her control was beginning to slip now and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep the slow pace going. So she upped the pace, closing her lips around the small bundle of nerves and rolling her tongue over it repeatedly. She flicked her tongue rapidly across the tip of Kitty's clit and she could feel the muscles of her lover's abdomen tighten beneath her chest.

Illyana buried her face into Kitty's treasure, pushing her tongue into where only her fingers had gone in the past. Kitty let out a strangled cry at the sudden gentle penetration but Illyana barely registered it. She was already lost to overwhelming sensations assaulting her senses and staggered by the molten velvet tightening around her tongue. That tongue delved deeper into Kitty, exploring everything within reach. Thrusting her tongue up and inside, she could barely breathe, but Kitty's warmth and slippery wetness were intoxicating. Illyana again wrapped her arms around Kitty's thighs as she burrowed into her center, her own excitement causing her to lose any sense of rhythm. Kitty's arousal slipped into her mouth now and she murmured at the incredible taste. Her pulse quickened considerably as she plunged her tongue into her lover repeatedly, the muscles there tightening each time she did. She occasionally slid her tongue up to flick over Kitty's clit once before thrusting back into the other girl. The combination was quickly building her lover into a frenzied state, as Kitty's hips began to rock erratically.

The young Russian marveled at this new and exciting experience, relishing the taste of her Katya. She felt like she was being hypnotized by the delicious softness that met her tongue, becoming lost in this experience. She wished she could stay there forever. To her, it was as if the whole world stopped and they were the only people who existed. Time had stopped, reversing itself throughout their lovemaking, and in the process, changing Illyana herself. All the doubts and insecurities that plagued her for months slipped away the moment she touched the girl she longed for. Her Katya was so beautiful that she wanted to climb inside her, live forever inside her beauty and strength. As she continued ravishing Kitty, Illyana was consumed with a myriad of emotions that made her head spin. She wanted to plunge her entire being into Kitty, to give her all that she had, and to keep the lovely brunette with her like this always.

Illyana devoured Kitty's sweetness. Kitty clung to her as the sorceress took her closer to a release she desperately needed. Illyana plunged into Kitty with increased fervor now, the sound of her tongue meeting the slick confines of her lover searing away any semblance of coherent thought from Illyana's consciousness and leaving behind only the yearning to pleasure the other girl. The throbbing between her legs grew to an almost unbearable level now and the muscles in her gut tightened each time Kitty whimpered or moaned.

Kitty was out of her mind with ecstasy, surrendering herself to the tingling sensations that consumed her. Her world consistently only of the motions of Illyana's tongue inside of her and the euphoria that sent her floating higher and higher. She could feel Illyana's tongue massaging her throbbing inner muscles, the blonde coordinating her movements with the bucking of Kitty's hips. Faster and faster her tongue plunged until she found the perfect spot inside, drawing out the most delicious sensations of bliss and gratification. Kitty moans out Illyana's name desperately, like she fears that Illyana's going to stop, for some reason that she can't fathom, and Illyana only works her tongue harder at the noise. Kitty's muscles tighten intensely around Illyana's tongue, squeezing the life out of it as it pushed her ever higher. And yet despite this, Illyana still somehow managed to slip in a finger, pushing Kitty past her threshold.

Pleasure exploded in every nerve of Kitty's body at once, and a bright flash of light enveloped her vision. Illyana felt Kitty's hands grip tightly, possessively, around her bottom, clinging to her as she rides it out, only able to express herself by moaning out _Yana, Yana, Yana_ until there's no breath left in her.

Illyana felt her Katya reached the pinnacle, the evidence bathing her face. Simply knowing that she had made the lovely angel come drove the blonde over the edge. Suddenly, she exploded, her body shaking violently. Kitty was almost smothered when Illyana suddenly pressed down, hips bucking across her face, washing her chin and cheeks with sweet tangy juices. The last tingling aftershocks in her own body kept Illyana company while she rode out her own noisy climax. To keep herself from falling off of the bed, Illyana clung to the lithe, freckled body that lay underneath her until the waves of her orgasm subsided.

When she finally drifted back to earth, Illyana placed one final kiss against Kitty's clit and flipped her body around to settle herself by her lover's side. The corners of Illyana's eyes crinkled as she smiled, her tongue darting out to lick at her own lips. She studied the brunette, who was breathing harshly and whose face glowed in the aftermath of the moment they shared. Her skin was flushed a light shade of pink now, her chest heaving up and down. It was a breathtaking view.

Kitty opened her eyes to take in the view of Illyana staring back at her. Fixing her gaze with her lover's, Illyana slipped her fingers into her mouth, her tongue claiming every trace of Kitty upon them. This caused the older girl to blush fiercely and she averted her eyes. Illyana held back the chuckle she knew would follow that adorable display. She moved back up the body of her lover, placing kisses against heated skin as she went before finally reaching Kitty's lips. She stared at them for a moment before her gaze shifted back to the other girl's eyes. She wondered what was going through Kitty's mind. If, indeed, she was capable of conscious thought at that moment. She pressed her lips lightly against Kitty's, their mouths merely brushing. Seemingly exhausted, Kitty lets out a confused sounding noise from the back of her throat, but doesn't object to the contact. Kitty nuzzles her face against Illyana's lips, arms draping loosely around her waist as she pulls herself closer, no matter hot she probably feels.

Illyana's arms immediately wrap back around her, the whole of her body buzzing in a way that she never could have hoped to achieve, taking a moment to take in the gravity of everything. Of what's just happened, and the fact that she really has Kitty pressed against her like this, legs tangled with her own, no barriers between them.

There was no denying the evidence. It was more than clear now. Kitty was hers.

Savoring in this knowledge, the blonde leaned towards Kitty, licking her own juices from the older girl's slightly upturned nose, her heart-shaped mouth, and her rounded chin. "Well, Katya?" she purred, moving her mouth along Kitty's fragrant neck, down her collarbone, and reaching those beautiful breasts. Just being in her arms was enough to make Illyana's toes curl from the happiness of it all.

Kitty blinked, reeling from what had just transpired. A light sheen of perspiration covered her graceful body as she struggled to force words from her dry mouth. "I–I have to talk to Peter."

Illyana froze and raised her head to peer at up Kitty. She could feel the blood coursing through her veins becoming hot, sending a rush of angry warmth over her skin. Forcing herself to remain somewhat composed, she could not help but scowl. "Why?" she finally demanded in a low voice, narrowing her blue eyes into razor-thin slits.

Kitty was silent for a moment, her cat-like, brown eyes thoughtful. "I need to tell him that I can't make it for a second date," she said softly, brushing sweaty tendrils of blonde hair from Illyana's face. Then she added in a sweet, breathy voice, "I'm already involved with someone else."

Relief washed over Illyana, her rage fading from her mind. She allowed herself to relax, secure in the knowledge that her loneliness and fear were in the past now. However, she needed to be reassured one more time. "Really?" she asked, taking her lover's nipple between her teeth.

Kitty gasped, the exquisite twinge of pain sending shockwaves to her clit. "Yeah," she managed to whisper. "I think I've always wanted this... I've always wanted you." Already there was a rush of hot liquid pooling between her legs. "But before I do that, I'd like to see where the rest of this night is going." Her brown eyes peered up at the pale goddess lying next to her.

Smiling devilishly, Illyana slid a hand down Kitty's inner thigh. "It'll be one you'll never forget."

Kitty and Illyana made love all night, and for most of the next day, and for several of the nights after that, too. Peter was let down gently in time, although his sister thought he may have seen it coming. And so now Kitty found herself, still with Illyana, and grateful that she realized what she did when she did.

Initially Kitty thought that Peter's arrival would change her life, and she wasn't wrong, but she couldn't have predicted how it would end up. He proved to be the catalyst for her waking up and seeing what was in front of her; what had been there all along.

~End


End file.
